drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Belig Zu' Katsu
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'0" Weight: 140 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 4 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Born to a middle class family of 8 brothers under the watchful eye of his father, Belig grew up in the harsh borderlands as the runt of the litter. His father was a soldier of some merit, being one of the few men who lived beyond 10 summers of working along the blight hunting down shadow spawn that tried to intrude upon his countries borders. Beligs mother was a woman of fair beauty and sharp mind, being a strong scholar and one who constantly observed that around her. As Belig grew up, he lived through the harsh winters of exploding trees studying under his mother and learning about the world about him (having a special talent for herblore and history). during the times his father was home, Belig would watch as he trained his 7 older brothers in the ways of the sword and shield. However when his father wasn't home, Belig's older brothers would continuously pick on him and occasionally a fight insued where Belig had to defend himself. As things were Belig grew up in a world of harsh lessons of pain from his brothers, isolation from his father, and a thirst of knowledge only sated when he was with his mother. All that changed on the day Belig turned 10 summers old, when his father died from a darkfiend blade in the streets of the village. Belig's mother was so distraught with grief that she began to waste away, not eating nor sleeping until she finally died. Having no memory as to how he survived Belig was then taken in by his eldest brother (who was nicknamed Bronze) Belig spent three summers under the roof that Bronze had earned. and during that time Bronze had shown Belig the proper use of a shield and sword the way that his father had shown the rest of the brothers. However, Bronze soon died from a unknown disease in the dead of winter. Belig being 14 summers old was then taken in by the local drunkard. For three more summers did Belig live in his village, but constantly being attacked by his caretaker in his drunken stupor. Belig grew stronger from each fight with the man, teaching himself to fight not only with his fists, but his sharp mind. at the age of 17 summers, Belig left his village travelling south. Belig had heard from an old traveler about a great white tower in the heart of the plains, where women commanded "the one power" and men went to become the women's protectors. Belig felt a yearning when he heard this, and thus decided to look for himself. Belig spent one year traveling to Tar'Valon. traveling alone and continuously running across bandits and vandals as he went. Belig developed a strange knack for thinking his way out of trouble, He soon approached the great tower, and felt a sense of awe and power. Power that seemed to appeal to him. The white city was abundant in life that Belig never dreamed possible. Yet as he wandered the streets Belig saw the mysterious men he had heard of, men of the color changing cloaks with their women charges close by all the time. Belig felt awestruck as he watched the deadly grace of these men go by, and felt his fate change. He was going to train, and become one of those men. Belig wanted to become a warder. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee